In general, a laundry treating machine is a machine which can wash, dry, or wash and dry the laundry. The laundry treating machine can perform a washing or drying function or both the washing and drying functions. Recently, laundry treating machines each having a steam generator are come into wide use, which provides a refresh function, such as removal of creases, deodoring, removal of static electricity, and so on, from the laundry.
In the meantime, according to directions of laundry introduction/taking out, in related art laundry machines, there are front loading type laundry treating machines and top loading type laundry treating machines. According to washing systems, there are upright type laundry treating machines in each of which a pulsator or a washing tub rotates, and a horizontal type laundry treating machines in each of which a drum rotates. Typical examples of the horizontal type laundry treating machines are the drum type washing machines or dryers.
Currently, it is a trend that the laundry treating machines become gradually larger for meeting user's demands. That is, sizes of domestic laundry treating machines become larger, gradually.
In the meantime, of the related art laundry treating machines, there are cases when the washing machines are not provided with the drying function. Consequently, if the user needs the drying function, additional provision of a dryer or a washing and drying machine is required. Accordingly, in order to perform both the washing and drying, an expense of the consumer can not, but increase.
Since sizes of all of the related art dryers are large, there has been a limitation in an installation space for installation both of the washing machine and the dryer.
Moreover, in the laundry treating machine having the drying function, as the laundry treating machine becomes the larger gradually, driving of the large sized dryer even in a case a small amount of laundry is dried is not favorable in view of energy saving.
In a case of the drum type dryer, since the drum rotates to tumble a drying object, the drum type dryer is not suitable for drying shoes. Moreover, in many cases in washing the shoes, though a small amount of shoes, in a range of 1 or to pairs of shoes, are dried, if the related art dryer is used for drying such a small amount of drying object, it is not efficient in view of energy saving because driving of the drum, large capacity heater, and fan is required.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a related art laundry treating machine.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art laundry treating machine is provided with a body 10 which forms an exterior of the laundry treating machine, and a control panel 11 on a front or top of the body 10. The control panel may be provided with a control unit for controlling operation of the laundry treating machine. Therefore, by operating the control unit, the user can treat laundry, such as washing or drying.
The laundry treating machine may be a washing machine, a dryer, or a washing and drying machine.
In the meantime, the related art laundry treating machine may be provided with a pedestal 20. In this instance, the body 10 is placed on the pedestal 20.
The pedestal has been used only for supporting the related art washing machine or dryer merely, but not for other purposes.